


Halloweenie with NCT

by 2074vvv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2074vvv/pseuds/2074vvv
Summary: A collection of Halloween-themed fluffy one-shots starring NCT. These are all reader insert.I read through everything, but I might miss spelling errors and such sometimes, let me know if something looks all fucked up.
Relationships: NCT Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Decorating for dinner (Na Jaemin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to decorate for a nice Halloween-dinner, but your boyfriend Jaemin is being annoying.

“Can you help me instead of messing around?”  
You gently push your boyfriend by the shoulder, trying to nudge him into helping you put up the glittery pumpkin garland in your kitchen. You’re decorating for a halloween dinner later in the evening, where you’ve invited your best friends, and the Dream boys. But it’s hard to get much of anything done when your boyfriend is being completely useless.

He’s supposed to be decorating the table with the cute black spiderweb tablecloth, orange candles, and the bat-confetti you’d bought the other day. But he’s just sitting on the floor, rummaging through your halloween-box, and gasping excitedly whenever he found something he could use for his highly original costume, a vampire. 

You don’t notice as the rummaging stops, and your boyfriend gets suspiciously quiet, too preoccupied with this goddamn garland. Sneaking up behind you, Jaemin jumps in front of you, holding a plastic spider in his hand up to your face in an attempt to scare you.  
“Boo!”  
You put your hands up, giving him an unimpressed yelp, and return to taping the garland to the wall.  
“Did I scare you?” Jaemin asks, hugging your waist.  
“Yes, very” you reply, looking down at him from your place on the kitchen chair.  
Holding you tight, he lifts you off the chair. Setting you down on the floor, he keeps his hands on your waist, smiling that bright smile that makes your knees weak. But you force yourself to pout.  
“You’re not helping.”  
Jaemin only smiles brighter, finding your pout incredibly cute. You playfully punch him in the shoulder, resulting in him holding his shoulder dramatically while wailing in pain. You roll your eyes and start folding out the tablecloth on the table. Once Jaemin has finished his dramatic show behind you, he comes up next to you, handing you the candles. It’s his way of silently apologizing for being annoying. You give him a kiss on the cheek, taking the candles out of his hands. He smiles at you and starts spreading out the confetti over the table, making sure it looks nice. He places the plastic spider on the middle of the table as a finishing touch.

You two continue hanging up fake spider webs and garlands, and setting the two pumpkins you had carved together the day before on the kitchen counter. You intentionally place yours in a more visible spot to Jaemins abomination of a pumpkin, earning a whine from him.  
“Why are you hiding my masterpiece?”  
“I’m not hiding it...I am just being an interior designer.”  
He eyes you suspiciously, reaching out to put your pumpkins right next to each other.  
“Much better.”  
You stifle a laugh, looking at the wonky face of your boyfriend's pumpkin, having to turn away to keep yourself from laughing.  
“You just don’t understand art Y/N.”  
You burst into a fit of giggles, hugging your boyfriend tightly.  
“I guess I don’t.”  
Jaemin frowns at you for a bit, before laughing with you as he hugs you back. You stay like that for a while, just enjoying being close to each other.  
“Do you need help with anything else?” He asks, nuzzling his face in your neck.  
You shake your head gently, looking around at your dining room, now fully decorated. Jaemin lifts his head, looking around with you.  
“It looks nice, you did a good job baby. Do you need help with anything else?” He asks.  
You shake your head gently, your arms going around his neck. Pulling him down toward you, you give him a kiss. It’s a simple, sweet kiss. One that says ‘I love you’.  
“We can rest for a bit.” you finally say.  
Jaemin raises his eyebrows with a smile.  
“Let’s cuddle then!”  
Grabbing your hand, he leads you to the couch where you cuddle and rest for a bit before preparing for the evening.


	2. Baking spoOooOky cupcakes (Lee Jeno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking might not be very Halloween, but I watched that video where Jeno and Jaemin bake for Valentines day, and Jeno is just so fucking cute man. This one’s a little longer than I had planned, so I’ve only read through it once.

You’d been able to convince Jeno to help you bake spooky cupcakes you’d found while tirelessly scrolling Pinterest. They were a simple chocolate base, with adorable ghost, bat, spider decorations on top. Baking was one of your interests, and being your boyfriend, Jeno was more than willing to engage in something you enjoy. So, it really hadn’t taken much convincing.

Jeno stands next to you, listening as you read out the ingredients, helping to gather everything into a little pile.   
“Is this everything?” He asks, turning to look down at you.  
You nod, smiling at him. He smiles back, his eyes turning into crescents and your heart swells. He starts rolling up the sleeves of his grey turtleneck, as you tie the dark green apron he bought you for your birthday around your waist. Jeno waits for your instructions, figuring you’d like to take the lead. So you do, telling him to mix the eggs with the sugar, as you mix the flour, cocoa, and baking soda. He stays on mixing, while you prepare the cupcake pan.

Actually getting the mixture into the cupcake liners is proving difficult for your boyfriend. You try to hold in your laughter as he desperately shakes the spatula to try to get the mixture into the liner. He looks up from the disaster to give you a pleading look.  
“Do you need help?” You ask with a smug smile.  
Walking up to stand shoulder to shoulder, you start to help him. You look up at him confused, as he puts down the bowl and spatula and moves around you.   
“What are you-”  
He stands behind you, pressing his chest against your back.  
“Oh.”  
You can’t help but blush a little. Jeno is always very affectionate, but it feels so intimate standing this close while you're baking. You crane your neck to look at him. His cheeks are flushed a light pink as he leans down a bit to kiss your cheek sweetly. He chuckles at your cheeks getting even redder and you turn your face away from him to focus on the task at hand. His head leans on top of yours as you manage to struggle the mixture into the cupcake liners, and you smile to yourself and snuggle into his warmth.

Soon, the cupcakes are in the oven. You both start to do some cleaning while waiting for the cupcakes to finish baking, discussing how you plan to decorate your cakes.  
“Wow, you really went all out with this stuff.” Jeno says as he looks through the pile of edible decorations and food coloring for the icing you’d bought.   
“Mhm, I thought it’d be fun to have a lot of options.” You dry your hands off with a towel, and walk over to him, paying back the back hug from earlier by snaking your arms around his waist. You press your cheek against his back, trying to discreetly feel his abs just a little bit. Jeno laughs when he feels your palms against his stomach, grabbing your hands to turn around in your arms. You whine and pout, about to complain when his hands caress your face. You stare into his eyes, those warm eyes that are currently drowning you in love. He leans in, right as your phone starts beeping, signalling that your baked goods are done.   
Your eyes widen.  
“That was just like a drama. How lame.” You pout.  
“I’ll kiss you as soon as I’ve taken the cupcakes out.” Jeno assures you with a laugh, hurrying up to take the pans out of the oven, setting them to cool off for a bit.  
He pulls you into his arms, his arms around your waist. You melt into his warmth, your arms going around his neck. You lean in, eager for the kiss you were denied earlier. Jeno leans in as well to meet you halfway in a sweet kiss, giving you both a light taste of chocolate. You hold each other for a while before getting to decorating.

Jeno is a bit of a perfectionist. You admire him as he carefully decorates his fourth and final cupcake, a very spooky pumpkin with a fanged grin. You’re admittedly a little jealous of how great his cupcakes look, you were supposed to be the creative baking wiz but he’s schooling you hard. He catches you looking, shooting you that huge smile that would’ve had your knees weak if you hadn’t been sitting at your kitchen table.  
“Your cupcakes look so good, I’m jealous.”   
He laughs.  
“Yours are really nice too Y/N. I like the ghost.” He gestures at the slightly wonky ghost you’re currently decorating. He continues, “I’m happy that you wanted me to do this with you.”  
You smile widely. Of course you wanted to do this with him, spending time with Jeno was something you didn’t take for granted. He was so busy most of the time, and often quite tired when he had time off, so doing something so coupley as baking with each other was a great way to spend time with the man you love. You finish decorating your little ghost, placing it on the tray with your other cupcakes. Leaning over to him and placing a kiss on his lips, you smile.  
“I like doing things with you. I love you.”  
He grins.  
“I love you too.”


	3. Haunted House (Wong Yukhei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a much spooky haunted house with your boyfriend Yukhei.
> 
> I stan Himbo Yukhei. Also, this was fun to write. Feeling inspired to write two days in a row? Unheard of. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“Do we have to?”  
Yukhei nods enthusiastically.  
“Yes, we absolutely have too.”  
He grabs your hand and drags you further into the amusement park. A rickety old house is standing before you. You’re already very jumpy, seeing as the workers at the amusement park have taken it upon themselves to dress up in the most horribly scary costumes you’ve ever seen, and scaring the guests. You’ve practically been glued to Yukhei’s side, but he certainly hasn’t been complaining, keeping his arm around your waist. Now though, he wants to freak you out even more by going into the haunted house attraction. You try to peer through the windows, despite all your senses telling you no. You’d absolutely die if you saw something through the windows.

You arrive at the entrance, and Yukhei releases your hand for a second to show off his wristband to the clerk. She nods, lets him in, and then you go through. She talks you through everything, and sternly tells you not to mess around with the props or going off the beaten path. You look up at Yukhei, who only smiles down at you. As you prepare yourself mentally to go in, you pull him down close to you by the arm.  
“I’ll kill you if you mess around.” You whisper to him.  
He laughs, grinning widely at you.  
“I’ll try to behave.”

It’s so dark. Your hand is gripped tightly by Yukhei, who now seems just a tad less sure of his own greatness as you wander through the corridors. Suddenly a woman dressed in white with long black hair and blood dripping out of her mouth jumps out from a room, screaming like a banshee. You both scream at the top of your lungs, your hands going to grab onto Yukhei. His hand slips out of your grasp, and he disappears into the dark. The darkness of the hallway suddenly seems all the more invasive, and you tremble as you stumble forward, desperately trying to get out. You try to call out for Yukhei, but your voice is embarrassingly weak. Fear really has a tendency to incapacitate a person, huh? you think as you try to call out for him once again.

“Yukhei?” You croak.  
You try really hard to think rationally. He’s probably been pulled into a separate hallway, just to really spook the two of you. But it’s hard to tune out the very irrational and improbable idea that he’s being killed and eaten by some super evil monster in one of the rooms you’ve passed, because this horrible awful house is just so scary and you need to get out. 

A door a little further down the hallway creaks open. You swallow, trying to steel your nerves as you get closer. A pair of white eyes peer out at you as you walk by, and arm reaching out to grab at you as you pass. You swat it away, fighting the urge to run like a madman down the hallway. And then you see it. The exit. Speed walking to get to the exit, you hear footsteps behind you. And wheezing, and guttural groans, making you absolutely certain that there is no way you’re turning your head to look back now. Yukhei is probably waiting outside already, you try to convince yourself. You reach the door, pushing the handle down, and opening the door. Something crashes into you from behind and you go stumbling through the door, trying to regain your footing. Arms go around your waist, stabilizing you, and you look down to see the bracelets that belong to your boyfriend. You breathe out a shaky breath, and quickly turn around in his arms.  
“Ah, that was scary.” Yukhei says, albeit a bit shakily.  
What an understatement.  
“That was terrifying. I thought you were dead for sure when you got dragged off. Are you okay?”  
He laughs, calming you a bit.  
“They just dragged me into a different hallway, it wasn’t that bad.”  
“I know you were scared out of your mind, don’t try to play it off you nerd.”  
Yukhei doesn’t answer, just hugs you closer to him, leaning his head on your shoulder.   
“I was worried about you though.” he whispers.  
You smile, pressing your cheek against him. Yukhei straightens back up, looking down at you. You cup his cheek in your hand, standing on your tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. He smiles when you pull apart, squeezing your waist lightly.   
“Lets go get some cotton candy, I think we’ve earned it.”  
Yukhei nods in agreement, and you walk hand in hand to the food stands.


End file.
